


Caught

by shanjedi



Series: He Likes Red A Bit Too Much [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, cum on face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanjedi/pseuds/shanjedi
Summary: Theron gets caught with his pants down. Literally.
Relationships: Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Theron Shan
Series: He Likes Red A Bit Too Much [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724800
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> These are all elle's fault. all of them. to a one. 
> 
> while the nom's away, the theron shall play
> 
> you know the universe approves of your smut when 'do i wanna know' comes on when you're wrapping it up.

Okay, so _maybe_ it’s a bit odd that he’s in the commander’s quarters - noema’s quarters - when she’s not there. But she’s out on a mission, and he missed her, really wishes she was here to just hold. And she gave him the code, and said he was welcome any time....

It’s probably definitely weird that he’s lying in her bed with his hand wrapped around his cock and the other fisted in front of his mouth.

He’s completely unprepared when the door hisses open, and he jumps, hands going to cover his (aching, so-fucking-close) cock as she walks through the door, dropping her helm and sabers to the side before looking up at him with a brow raised. She wasn’t expected to be home til the next day, and well - now he’s been caught.

“Were you just masturbating?” She climbs the stairs up towards the bed, dropping her gloves off to the side and flexing her fingers as his whole body seems to blush. “U-uh... no, I was just-“ She sits on the bed, and presses a single finger to his lips, shushing him. “Want some help?” Her other hand trails down his chest, and he can’t help the “Fuck, please...” he moans as her hands reach his hips. She pumps his cock a few times, spreading precum over his head, before she shuffles back off the bed and sinks on her knees. He can’t help but follow.

She presses a hand to his hip, the other around the base of his cock as she guides it into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks and sucking softly as she licks at his cock like she’s starved. He can’t help the half-aborted thrusts he gives, or the broken moans that escape him, desperately chasing his release.

As he gets close, she pulls off his cock, kneeling and occasionally given soft licks to the head, pumping and twisting as he ruts into her hands. “C’mon, Theron. Cum for me.” She says - and he does, coming all over her face and armor with a broken stuttered moan.


End file.
